The Legend of the Disaster Emeralds: Shadow&Silver
by Writer's Blah
Summary: Shadow and Silver's Story. After Sonic and his friends are sent to different time periods via Chaos Control, Shadow journeys to Mt. Chaos to get them back. Also, Silver reunites with Blaze and Shadow while learning about some new, mysterious emeralds.


**The Legend of the Disaster Emeralds**

**An Original Story by Writer's Blah**

**© 2009, Writer's Blah**

DISCLAIMER/WRITER'S NOTE: You are now reading either Sonic's or Shadow's/Silver's story. Just so you know, in case any confusion arises, the first chapter of both stories is exactly the same, so if you don't want to, you don't have to read the chapter twice. This is intended to be my greatest work for Sonic the Hedgehog. Fans, be prepared for many old character returns, such as the Black Arms, Tikal, Chaos, Maria, Gerald Robotnik, a special treat for those familiar with the game "Sonic R", and even someone for those familiar with the old Game Gear games. This story was originally called "Chaos Control Freaks", but after reviewing the plot time and time again, I decided to add another major plot element, resulting in the title change. Anyway, to clear things up, I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog, or any of its wonderful characters, items, or areas. They are trademarks of Sega, Sonic Team, and Yuji Naka.

* * *

CHAPTER ONE: UNCONTROLLABLE CHAOS

"Are you ready, Sonic?" the black and red hedgehog asked the hedgehog in blue.

Sonic chuckled. "Only if you're ready, Shadow."

A large bridge that stretched for miles was what stood in front of them, and the two hedgehogs were preparing for that bridge to be burned in their flames of speed. The bridge was a purplish-blue, and it stood weightlessly in space. This particular bridge, in fact, had been the same one where Sonic showed Shadow his true power…and vice versa.

"Ready…" said the black one.

"Set…" said the blue one.

"GO!" the hedgehogs yelled simultaneously. Both took off with large bursts of speed, being that they were the fastest creatures alive. Shadow pushed one foot backward, then the other, and continued to pick up speed. Sonic, on the other hand, only had to run how most people ran, only his legs moved faster…much faster. By now, both hedgehogs were at the middle of the collapsing space highway. Shadow definitely had some tricks up his sleeve, but Sonic was ready for anything. After all, Shadow had become one of Sonic's best friends. "Well Sonic, let's see how well you fend against this! Chaos Blast!"

A large red explosion of smoke appeared before the blue hedgehog, but Sonic agilely jumped out of the way. "Hmm, not bad, Shadow, not bad. Your aim is getting better. But you can't beat the classics!" Sonic taunted, as he performed his infamous homing attack on Shadow. Shadow jumped in order to block the assault, and then aerial kicked to blow the young hedgehog away. However, Shadow only succeeded in tripping Sonic off-balance for a split-second.

"Darn, Shadow, good kick!" Sonic complimented.

Shadow chuckled. "Heh, heh, heh, just like old times, huh, pal?"

Sonic nodded. "Okay, let's see if I've got this right," Sonic pulled out a cyan Chaos Emerald. "Chaos Control!"

The Chaos power managed in slowing Shadow down, as if his feet were stuck in molasses. "Hmph, cheater," Shadow grumbled.

Sonic turned around to face Shadow. "You said it yourself buddy! No holds barred!"

"I hate it when that happens," muttered Shadow.

Sonic was managing to be keeping a distance from Shadow, but the effects of Chaos Control eventually wore off, and Shadow was back at top speed. "Heh, this will slow you down. Chaos Spear!" Shadow called the Chaos power, charged it up to its most powerful form, and directed it in order to hit Sonic, but missed by an inch. Shadow started getting a bit agitated, and began sending a shower of smaller Chaos Spears at Sonic. The blue hedgehog put one hand on the ground, threw his feet into the air, and pushed himself into the air away from the Chaos Spears, but also into the endless space! Sonic waited for Shadow to tire out, then used up some of his own energy to perform a Sonic Boost in order to get right back onto the bridge. Being above Shadow, he performed a stomp to knock Shadow off of his feet.

"Oof!!" grunted Shadow as he was sent flying into the air. Taking advantage of the moment, Sonic jumped into the air, threw several quick punches at Shadow, performed a continuous roundhouse kick and finished his combo with a powerful axe kick. Shadow was semi-submerged into the bridge, but he was far from finished. Shadow performed a Chaos Blast to knock away Sonic. He quickly warped to Sonic's location, powered up his hands with pure Chaos energy and lifted them to Sonic's body to damage him. He quickly landed on his feet and watched Sonic fall on the bridge. Shadow made one last attempt to finish off Sonic, and so he put his hands close to each other and began charging up an extremely powerful Chaos Spear. But Sonic sensed the attack, got back up on his feet and began charging an attack of his own, his infamous spin dash. Shadow released the Chaos Spear and Sonic released his body, also releasing supersonic waves. The Chaos Spear and Sonic were about to collide! At the very last second, when the Chaos Spear was a centimeter away from Sonic, Sonic curved his spin dash and hit the Chaos Spear on its side, making it loop in the air and quickly head back towards Sonic and Shadow!

"WATCH OUT!!" shouted Sonic as both hedgehogs ducked and took cover while Shadow's Chaos Spear hit the bridge, nearly destroying it.

Both Sonic and Shadow stood back up, then looked at each other.

"Okay...we'll call that a draw," Sonic shrugged.

Shadow managed to pull off a small smile, and then shook Sonic's hand.

"Right," Shadow chuckled.

Shadow and Sonic were just about to part, until they heard a noise. They looked above them, and what a surprise it was! It was Eggman's enormous flying fortress, the Egg Carrier. The blue-flame-spewing craft hovered directly over the two hedgehogs, and they immediately looked back at each other.

"Hmph. Eggman, huh?" Sonic asked himself.

"Up to no good, more than likely," Shadow imitated Sonic in facial expression.

"You think we should go check it out?" Sonic asked.

"Definitely. Who knows what convoluted scheme the doctor has come up with?" rhetorically asked Shadow.

Sonic held Shadow's hand, and used the zero-gravity from the atmosphere-lacking location to pull themselves onto the Egg Carrier.

* * *

Inside the engine room, Eggman was in the middle of a monologue, with a cage holding Tails, Amy, and Knuckles in front of him. "You see, you bumbling idiots, I now have six of the seven Chaos Emeralds, and with that immense power, I shall be able to compose world domination in an image that shall be pleasing to me, and only me, which is...Eggman Land!" Eggman was pacing the floor maniacally as he revealed his evil plan to Sonic's captured friends.

"You'll never get away with this, Eggman! Let me out of this cage right now so I can crush your head with my bare hands!" threatened Knuckles.

"Erm, no thank you. Besides, once I have all seven Chaos Emeralds, it is you I'll be crushing! Well, not personally, of course, or with my bare hands, but rather with my marvelous machines! And after I'm done with all of you, I'll make sure Sonic experiences the slowest and most painful death!"

"Well, well! You're one to talk!" Sonic and Shadow burst into the room.

"OH, SONIC! I knew you would just come to rescue me!" Amy batted her eyelashes.

Sonic only responded by rolling his eyes. "Eggman, you'd best face it! There's no way you're ever going to conquer the world as long as my friends and I are around!" Sonic said with his arms crossed.

"Yes, a matter I intend to resolve right now!" Eggman pointed his index finger at both hedgehogs, and all of a sudden, a huge robot powered by three of six of Eggman's Chaos Emeralds came into the room, destroying the wall that covered the room. "Chaos-Bot, annihilate them!!" Eggman commanded the machine.

The robot let out a series of beeps and zaps, and then moved one of its large legs towards Sonic. Sonic dashed out of its way, with Shadow following closely behind. "Just like all the other robots you invent, doctor. Slow." Shadow taunted Eggman.

Eggman, in turn, growled furiously at Shadow. "I'll teach you to keep your mouth shut, you emotionless smart-aleck!" Eggman defended, almost childishly.

The robot then shot out a bolt of energy at Shadow, but the black hedgehog repelled the attack by using Chaos Control to stop the bolt; he then forced the bolt to launch back at the robot, with its firepower doubled. The beam of power collided with the robot, knocking off one of its arms. The arm fell in Shadow's direction and Shadow attempted to kick the arm into the robot, but missed and sent it flying into the wall instead. "Darn it," Shadow muttered angrily.

The green Chaos Emerald that Shadow was holding slipped out of his hand when he landed on the floor, and the Emerald was in plain sight for Eggman. "Ho ho ho! Another Chaos Emerald? For me? Oh, you shouldn't have! And the very last one too! This is VERY nice of you!"

"'Ho, ho, ho'? Who are you, doc, Santa Claus?" Sonic laughed.

"Yeah, he does kinda look like him," Knuckles joined in. Tails snickered under his breath.

Eggman gritted his teeth, "Do you think I'll take this kind of foolishness?" Eggman then pressed a button to get the robot's attention. "Hey buddy, how about a little snack? You need your strength if you want to defeat those hedgehogs!" Eggman sarcastically remarked, throwing the Chaos Emerald into the Chaos-Bot's power chamber. With the emerald's new power, the robot suddenly took out a large, bazooka-like compartment out of his arm.

The robot blew out a column of fire near Sonic, but Sonic easily got out of the way. The robot then dropped a mine in front of Sonic, on which Sonic accidentally stepped on! The explosion, being so powerful, succeeded in launching Sonic into the air. "Ouch!" Sonic grunted.

The hedgehog landed on the cage that held his friends, and with so much force from the blow, the immense pressure caused the cage to collapse, releasing Tails, Knuckles, and Amy! "GET OFF OF ME, SONIC!" Knuckles shook his fist.

"Well, it isn't his fault, knucklehead!" Shadow reminded.

"Well, at least we're finally out," Tails sighed in relief.

"Yeah, but Eggman has got all seven Chaos Emeralds! We have to stop him now, before something REALLY bad happens!" Amy observed.

"Wait a minute..." Shadow interrupted. "Did you just say that the doctor has SEVEN Chaos Emeralds?"

"Yeah. Didn't you know that?"

Shadow suddenly grew fearful. "That's impossible! There are only seven Chaos Emeralds in the entire world, and Sonic still has one in his possession! I know because I saw him use it earlier!"

"So there's eight Chaos Emeralds?"

"No! All legends linked to the Chaos Emeralds state that there are only seven. None mention an eighth emerald...unless..."

Sonic suddenly became interested. "Unless what?"

"Unless one of those emeralds isn't a Chaos Emerald!"

"Are you sure about that, Shadow?" asked Knuckles.

"I...I think so."

Eggman suddenly exploded from the other side of the room, "I don't have time for this stalling! Chaos-Bot, finish them off!!" Eggman threw yet another emerald at the robot's power chamber.

The moment he did so however, the robot crackled with electricity. Its LED eyes flashed on and off intermittently. All of a sudden, the Chaos-Bot threw out its entire weapon arsenal, including a rocket launcher, a death sphere, a machine gun, and fire lasers. To make matters worse, it started using all of these weapons...ALL AT THE SAME TIME!!!!!

"WHOA!!!!" shouted the targets, as Sonic picked up Amy and they all quickly got out of the way.

"Sonic, something's not right here!!" shouted Shadow.

"Yeah, we can all see that!" shouted back Sonic.

"No, I mean the robot shouldn't be this strong! The Chaos Emeralds are all very powerful energy sources, but not this strong! Wait, that's it!! That emerald that Eggman threw into the robot...it doesn't seem like the power of a Chaos Emerald. It feels...bloodthirsty," Shadow opinionated as best as he could, unable to truly describe the presence he felt. "I don't think that one of those emeralds is a Chaos Emerald!"

"That's just great! So now what?" Tails furiously shouted.

As soon as he said this however, a rocket was launched, and it was heading straight for Amy!

"AAHHHH!!! SOMEBODY, HELP!!!!!"

Sonic looked back. "AMY!!!" Sonic pushed Amy out of the way just in time, but did not have enough time to avoid getting hit by the rocket himself! "AUGH!!" Sonic shouted! Sonic was launched into the air and fell on the floor...but he wasn't getting back up, and the robot was about to launch another rocket at Sonic!

"Sonic, run!!" Amy shouted to her hero, but still, he did not get up!"

Just as the rocket was about to hit Sonic however, Shadow got in the way, and kicked the rocket into the opposite direction, propelling itself into the robot and destroying it!

Unfortunately, out of the cloud of smoke and ashes that had come up came flying out the six emeralds, including Sonic's, onto the pile of Eggman's two other emeralds, and they all began to glow! "And that qualifies as…" started Tails.

"…something REALLY bad," finished Amy.

"Shadow, can you…" Tails was about to ask something, but then he realized that just as fast as he had appeared, the mysterious hedgehog was now nowhere in sight! "Drat."

At this time, Sonic finally came back to consciousness, but it was the worst possible time to. The Emeralds began to glow brighter and brighter, until all of a sudden, a white fireball-like wave spread across the Egg Carrier! "TAKE COVER!!!!" Sonic shouted at the top of his lungs.

The wave grew in size, and eventually swallowed all the four heroes plus one villain. Shadow had managed to escape the wave just in time, as he jumped right out of the flying house of death. Shadow looked up at the Egg Carrier and stared in horror as he witnessed the enormous white wave cover the entire ship. "No," was the only thing that could escape Shadow's tongue.

But Shadow could only imagine the agony that was taking place on the craft as he helplessly watched. Meanwhile on the Egg Carrier, the five had already been swallowed by the wave, and one of the most powerful forms of Chaos Control was beginning. You would think that they would all be sent to a different time period, but this did not happen. Instead, the Chaos Control event scattered them throughout different parts of time and space. All five of them blacked out, only to wake up in places familiar to them, but at the same time, different. But just how different could things get?

* * *

So this is the end of the revised first chapter. Shadow's/Silver's Story shall be the next one to be continued, but if you give me some feedback (Reviews, Private Messaging, etc.) I MAY be persuaded to write more of another person's story. PLEASE REVIEW!! I NEED ALL THE FEEDBACK I CAN GET!!! Until next time, then!


End file.
